Tomography is a family of imaging techniques that provide a “virtual slice” of an object to reveal internal structure. X-ray computer aided tomography (CAT), usually involves the rotation of an x-ray source and an x-ray detector around an object that is the subject of an inspection or investigation. The object is translated during the investigation. The required mechanical precision may be expensive to achieve, and may require a massive, bulky, gantry.
A CAT scan may involve multiple radiation exposures. Consequently, CAT scans may subject the object to high levels of radiation, which may pose a health risk to animals and humans.
The abovementioned disadvantages limit the use and rate of image acquisition of tomographic and related techniques.